Various systems may provide users with images of different locations. Some systems provide users with panoramic images or panoramas having a generally wider field of view. While there is no fixed definition of a panoramic image, panoramas may include those which simply provide an unbroken view of a scene or more technically, images having a field of view which is greater than that of the human eye, for example, 180 degrees or greater. Some panoramas may provide a 360 degree view of a location. In this regard, a panoramic image may comprise a single image or a series of images stitched together to form a single scene.
As an example, one or more panoramas may be strung together based on their location and orientation, or pose, such that a user may move from viewing one image to another image is a “virtual tour” of a space. If the panoramas are not oriented correctly, the transition between these panoramas can be very confusing: if a user is viewing a first panorama oriented in one direction (for example, north) and then transitions to a second panorama oriented incorrectly (for example, the northern direction is incorrectly labeled as the south) rather than moving forward in the space of the first panorama, the user may have the feeling of turning around or facing the wrong direction.
Some systems provide technologies for creating these virtual tours that typically have the photographer click on a part of an image and indicate a panorama which should be hot-linked to that spot, but these systems do not address correcting location and pose information.